Beam-type windshield or windscreen wiper blades are growing in popularity throughout the United States and the world. Beam-type wiper blades have an elongate beam “backbone” that is curved along its length. The beam is typically made of a relatively thin strip of metal that has been formed in a manner to impart a curve in it to “pre-curve” an elastomeric wiping element attached to one side of the beam. An outer housing, which can be or include an airfoil, is located on the other side of the beam and can cover the beam. Typically, there is an adapter or mount attached to the beam in the middle that is used for releasably mounting the wiper blade to a vehicle, attached to the beam. Examples of beam-type wiper blades are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,836,925, 6,813,923, and 6,550,096.
The curved beam helps ensure more constant and even pressure is applied by an outer tip or edge of the wiping element along the entire windshield, providing a smoother, more consistent wipe. The curved beam “pre-curves” the wiping element so it better conforms to the windshield or windscreen, which typically is also curved. “Pre-curving” the wiping element so it better conforms to the curvature of the windshield or windscreen produces a more consistent wipe because a beam-type wiper blade has, in theory, an infinite number of contact points with the windshield or windscreen. This contrasts with conventional wiper blades that use a rather bulky, complicated and expensive articulating framework to support the wiping element, producing somewhere around six or eight pressure points with the windshield or wind screen.
In use, a beam-type wiper blade is attached by its mount or adapter to a wiper arm of a vehicle. In operation, each wiper arm and attached wiper blade reciprocates back and forth across the windshield or windscreen when a driver actuates the wipers from within the vehicle. The tip or edge of each wiping element rides in concert with the arm along the surface of the windshield or windscreen, essentially functioning as a squeegee to urge water in its path off the windshield or windscreen.
Packaging such a beam-type windshield wiper blade poses unique challenges as compared to conventional wiper blades because of its curved beam “pre-curving” the wiping element. One challenge relates to the fact that beam-type wiper blades are significantly wider when laid on their sides than conventional wiper blades. For example, where a conventional blade typically has a maximum transverse width no greater than three inches, a beam-type blade has a greater maximum transverse width that can be as wide as four or five inches because of the curve of the beam.
Another challenge relates to protecting the wiping element when packaged. Due to the curvature of the beam and the fragile nature of the wiping element, the wiping element can become warped or distorted over time if the blade is not properly supported. This warpage and distortion can result in poor or uneven contact with the windshield, which can cause undesirable streaking during wiper operation. Should this warpage or distortion extend along any part of the squeegee edge or tip of the wiping element, it can make these problems even worse. If too great, it can undesirably result in such warped or distorted wiper blades being returned to the store for refund.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide packaging for a beam-type wiper blade that protects the blade while minimizing the volume it occupies.